Talk:Golden Dragon, Glorious Reigning Dragon/@comment-26275870-20160815035029/@comment-25669003-20160913104858
So now you are saying it is because you were told that :/ By whom? someone with less an understanding on the game? This is why people say you have no backbone for not making your point clear to those who understand the topic less. You are easily swayed by people. Also you've listened to people who don't come down often and foster a culture of rush the hell out of the day, creating a dry tournament environment. The club used to be so much more fun, but for some reason people like you seem to think its a great idea to do 40 mins best of 3 after set 7 + g-guard. And we have a massive issue with new players again, I played a few people and they took longer thinking than the usual player, what kinda tournament environment is this where even those people are just learning and not adapted to playing the game, it must have been made extra worse for them. The Altmile player I was against took a longer time thinking when he had like 3 in hand on one or two of the turns (even when I knew exactly what I would do in that situation), we went to time as a result as soon as round 3 begun and I lost due to being turn 0. I could be that guy and say 'you played too darn slow', but the system itself already gave players like that little hope to begin with when preparing round 3. I don't want to attack players like that to satisfy my tournament experience, the fault lies with the time structure. You've stopped listening to all the smarter players in the community who have been critical of the tournament structure, at one point you were on our side and just gave up when you realised you didn't care much yourself given the nature of your decks. It is why some people even wanted best of 1, because the time was too constrained. The club isn't open long enough compared to other places to afford us a nice best of 3 format. We have too many players too compared to when we first started, this can slow things down. Some of the people criticising have been around since the start and saw it change. You are getting paid my Michael to run these events which includes funds from the people paying to enter, and it wasn't like you were appointed based on merit either, hardly any 'judge' gets paid cash, let alone gets to take packs and participate with a free entry on a week to week basis. The least you could do is be more dynamic and innovate when things are becoming an issue. And you playing tournaments already takes away from the point of being paid to do your job. You can't keep a better eye on the games going on and instead just make assumptions on players and branding them slow. You have a position of leadership, you need to bring change when needed and act based on rationality and fairness. But you know what? Why bother changing... the club has grown and the competition in other places has dwindled, you have somewhat a monopoly now in London for Sunday, now the club doesn't need to be some aura of perfection anymore to build its playerbase. People give you ideas, but you don't take them or think on them, just keep things the same. Bottom line, Brotherhood isn't open long enough and we have so many games go into time each week. 4 turns is meant for extreme circumstances. It isn't fun to have turns, it feels like the most false victory/defeat. And no one has that much courage to speed their opponent up if they think they are taking too long, perhaps because it is hostile and rude and we may not fully understand their situation/ The mad rush between games also led to me not talking to anyone anymore, I don't feel the social atmosphere in Brotherhood anymore. I am too conscious of time when playing and try to avoid talking to my opponent so much unless it is me just rambling thoughts, helping the opponent or to say something quick. Because people end games close to time in general or past time, they move to the next opponent and have no social experience while waiting until the event finally ends. You only play 4 or 5 opponents each week, less people to tak to. I remember I used to talk to more people before, I used to feel like I was actually in a community. I realised this especially after Sunday because there were people I really wanted to talk to but never had much a chance to. The rest of your response confirms how unsympathetic you are towards certain players such as those who play with skill, those who play certain decks or may have learning difficulties.